I don't know
by nicibialko
Summary: Season 4. Everything should be like always right? Well it's not. Laura seems to have problems with all the coziness. There is no chemistry anymore. How will they solve the problem? Will Ross even help her? Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Just read the first chapter. Might change to rated M.


**As always I don't own anything but the plot. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>''I can't image to life without you. So stop being so jealous, only because he and I dated and he's staying here for a few day's trying to win me back doesn't mean he's going to.''<p>

Ross pulled me closer. ''I just don't want to lose you again. I love you more than words can say, I can't think of you with anyone else than me.''

''And you won't have to. I promise.'' And with that I got on my tiptoes and kissed him gently like he was going to break or something. Don't get me wrong it's not bad kissing him, I even like it kind of but this is just the second episode we are filming of season two and I haven't seen him for a while and now I have to kiss him already. I know we've done it a few times but suddenly I'm pretty uncomfortable with all those cozy scenes.

Finally we pulled back and the director made his way over to us.

''I don't know what it is between you two, but since we started filming season four I just don't feel the chemistry like I used to so please whatever it is, suck it up or talk or do whatever you need to do to act like last season.'' And with that she turned around and walked away.

''Take a break!'' She yelled and walked back stage.

Before anyone could ask anything I went to my dressing room took a bottle of water and sat down.

While running my fingers through my hair I thought about why I act like this, I mean me and Ross are good friends we fight a lot but we are more teasing each other than being mean. I don't know what's up with me.

''Laura.'', Talking about the devil. ''Come on Laura let's talk, open up!''

I'm just going to ignore him ,he will go away eventually.

''Laura, I want go away until you open the door and let me in''

Yeah.. that won't work. I stood up and opened the door. I believe he wanted to knock again cause his fist was about to knock me down. Thank god he stopped in the right time.

''Oh sorry Laur.'' He said apologizing, stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

''I know you don't like me but violence won't do anything good either.''

''Dam it and I thought you wouldn't notice if I knock you out.'' You see this is what I mean with teasing each other. That's how we act normal but it seems like I only can be normal when we're alone. Weird.

I smiled at him and sat down again. He sat himself right next to me and started the conversation I wanted to avoid cause I know what his going to ask but the problem is I don't have the answer for his question.

''So.'' He started.

''So.'' I said.

''What's wrong Laura.. and don't even try to say "nothing" cause I know there is something wrong, So what's wrong? Wow so many wrongs in this sentence. Now talk.'' Oh god he is so stupid.

''Oh god you are so stupid.'' I laugh at him.

''Hey, that's not nice. And don't change the topic.''

''Okay okay. I won't say that nothing is wrong cause there apparently is something wrong, but I will say that I have no Idea what could be wrong.''

''Wow that's confusing. Okay is it something about me?''

''I don't know.'' I put my head in my hands, my shoes seem suddenly so interesting.

''Hey Laura you are not honestly embarrassed about this are you, come on you're a big girl talk to me if the ''you don't have the chemistry you used to have anymore" has anything to do with me I'll try to see what I can do about it. If it doesn't I'll still try to help you and not only because I'm the person you should have chemistry with. No. You're my friend and if you're uncomfortable kissing me we just have to try again until it works like last season.''

''Wow that was sweet''

''Thanks''

''Can we maybe try the scene again?''

''You mean like here? Now?''

''Yes ''

''Sure, go ahead.''

‚''I love you Austin and no one can change that. Non pretty boy and for sure non Gavin.'' I looked him in the eyes and tried hard to believe that every word that was leaving my mouth was the truth and only the truth

''I can't image to life without you. So stop being so jealous, only because he and I dated and he's staying here for a few day's trying to win me back doesn't mean he's going to.''

He pulled me closer but this time he let his hands on my waist. ''I just don't want to lose you again. I love you more than words can say, I can't think of you with anyone else than me.''

''And you won't have to. I promise.'' I took his face in my hands and we both leaned in slowly and the next moment right before our lips touched it was over cause stupid me had to pull away.

''I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening I can't even explain why I pulled away I-I-I don't know Ross is just hard to kiss you suddenly and not in a way that you're disgusting or anything no that 100% not it I just think I need to chill, maybe take a long bath, think about stuff and then everything will be like it used too.''

I turned around so I won't look at him.

''Laura it's okay don't..'' ''No it's not okay.'' I interrupted him:

''It is, I mean I don't know why you suddenly can't just kiss me, it was kind of our routine, almost, but if you can't we have to figure something out. Cause eventually and with eventually I mean kind of really soon cause we have to take this scene again you'll have to kiss me so we have to deal with this soon.''

''I know I know this is my entire fault oh god I'm so stupid I act like a dump immature….''

''Laura stop.''

''Like a dump stupid immature little child who can't handle a little kiss even though it did it already a 100 times. I am so sti…'' And before I could finish my sentence he started to tickle my tummy while I was still turned with my back to him.

''Ahahaha Ross stop. Please. Oh my god stop. Hahah.''

''Only if you promise to stop saying that''

''I will!'' I laugh so hard that if he wouldn't keep me up I would lie on the floor.

''Promise?'' And he stopped now resting his hands on my waist.

I hold his hands with mine so he won't start to tickle me again after my answer. ''No.''

''No?'' He asked while puling me closer to his body.

''No.''

His lips came closer to my ear and he whispered ''Bet I can make you kiss me and the only thing you want to do than is kiss me more and not pull away?''

I shivered. ''You got yourself a bet Mr. ''

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's not the best story and blablabla but I was trying and maybe I continue of course only if you want me too. So tell me what you think, good, bad, horrible? I want to know still I hope you don't hate it. Oh yeah and sorry if I made mistakes I'm still not perfect in English.<strong>


End file.
